


Fanmixes

by Lightning_Skies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Ficmix, Gen, M/M, fic soundtrack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Skies/pseuds/Lightning_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my fanmixes complete with cover art, tracklists and whichever excerpt of the lyrics made me chose each song</p><p>1 - 'Love Bites' - Steter love/hate Fanmix<br/>2 - 'Snuff Film Hero' - Teen Wolf Ficmix<br/>3 - 'Snuff Film Hero B-Sides' - Teen Wolf Ficmix<br/>4 - 'Red Hoodlum' - Upbeat Jason Todd Red Hood Fanmix<br/>5 - 'Daddy Issues' - Batfam Argument Mix<br/>6 - 'Rest in Speed' - Young Justice Wally West/Dick Grayson grief mix<br/>7 - 'Robins: Flock Together' - Upbeat Robins Mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanmix created for Steter week, 2013. There isn't a fic to go with this one, but the track order tells a bit of a story, see the tracklist for annotations about what is going on in each one.

****

* * *

 [ **Listen to Love Bites** ](http://8tracks.com/lightning_skies/love-bites)

* * *

 

**Tracklist -**

**Flawed Design - _Stabilo_**

Peter thinks about how much he wants Stiles

 _When I was a young boy,_ _I was honest and I had more self control,_ _If I was tempted I would..._ _Run_  
_Then when I got older, I began to lie to get exactly what I wanted when I wanted it..._ _And I wanted it_  
_Now I'm having trouble differentiating between what I want and what I need to make me..._ _Happy_

**Creep - _Radiohead_**

Stiles tries to deal with his feelings for Peter and the fact that he's feeling self-conscious about his humanity

 _I don't care if it hurts,_  
_I want to have control_  
_I want a perfect body_  
_I want a perfect soul_  
_I want you to notice when I'm not around._  
_You're so fucking special,_  
_I wish I was special_

**In the Air Tonight - _Nonpoint_**

Stiles and Peter fall into bed together for some good old fashioned hatesex

 _Well, if you told me you were drowning_ ,  
_I would not lend a hand_.  
_I've seen your face before my friend_ ,  
_But I don't know if you know who I am_  
_Well I was there and I saw what you did,_  
_I saw it with my own two eyes_  
_So, you can wipe off the grin_  
_I know where you've been_  
_It's all been a pack of lies_  
  
_I can feel it_ ,  
_Coming in the air tonight_ ,  
_Oh Lord_  
_I've been waiting for this moment_ ,  
_For all my life_  
_Oh Lord, Oh Lord_

**Poison - _Groove Coverage_**

Stiles is WAY too attached to Peter and he wants more than just one night

 _I wanna love you but I better not touch_ ,  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much,_  
_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_You're poison running through my veins_ ,  
_You're poison_  
_I don't wanna play these games_

**Lover I Don't Have to Love - _Bright Eyes_**

Peter and Stiles keep coming back for more and it escalates

 _I want a lover I don't have to love_ ,  
_I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk_  
_Where's the kid with the chemicals_?  
_I got a hunger and I can't seem to get full_

**Victim - _Trapt_**

Stiles knows exactly who Peter is and he wants him anyway

 _I want your eyes,_  
I want your eyes on me  
I want your eyes,  
_I want your eyes to see_  
_I want you to notice me_  
  
_I wanna be your new victim_

**Tear Away - _Drowning Pool_**

Peter tries to convince himself that Stiles doesn't mean anything to him

 _Hope there's a reason,_  
_For questions unanswered I just don't see everything,_  
_Yes, I'm inside you_  
_Tell me how does it feel to feel like this,_  
_Just like I do_  
_I don't care about anyone else but me_  
_I don't care about anyone_

**Always - _Saliva_**

Peter can't handle his developing feelings and leaves after a huge fight

 _I love you..._  
_I hate you..._  
_I can't get around you..._  
_I breathe you..._  
_I taste you..._  
_I can't live without you..._  
_I just can't take any more..._  
_this life of solitude..._  
_I guess that I'm out the door..._  
_and now I'm done with you..._

**Knock Me Out - _Grace Slick/Linda Perry_**

Stiles begs Peter not to go

 _You knocked me out_ ,  
_I can never be the same_  
_I pushed you over_ ,  
_But here we still remain_  
_You knocked me out_ ,  
_I can never be the same_

 _I can take the fight_ ,  
_But don't_ ,  
_Don't take it away_

**When Doves Cry - _Alex Clare_**

Stiles doesn't do well without Peter

 _How can you just leave me standing,_  
_Alone in a world so cold?_  
_Maybe I'm just too demanding,_  
_Maybe I'm just like my father too bold._  
_Maybe you're just like my mother,_  
_She's never satisfied._  
_Why do we scream at each other?_  
_This is what it sounds like,_  
_When doves cry._

**Falls Apart - _Thousand Foot Krutch_**

Peter regrets leaving

 _It falls, apart,_  
_from the very start,_  
_It falls apart,_  
_Seems like everything I touch, falls apart,_  
_Everything around me, falls apart,_  
_When I walk away from you._

**Cold - _Crossfade_**

Peter tries to deal with his emotional problems

 _Looking back at me, I see,_  
_That I never really got it right_  
_I never stopped to think of you_  
_I'm always wrapped up in,_  
_Things I cannot win_  
_You are the antidote that gets me by_  
_Something strong,_  
_Like a drug that gets me high_  
  
_What I really meant to say,_  
_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_  
_I never meant to be so cold_

**Undisclosed Desires - _Muse_**

Stiles tells Peter everything they could be together and to each other

 _I know you've suffered_  
_But I don't want you to hide_  
_It's cold and loveless_  
_I won't let you be denied_

 _Soothing_ ,  
_I'll make you feel pure_  
_Trust me_ ,  
_You can be sure_

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

  **Already Over, Pt 2 - _Red_**

 

Stiles tells Peter that it's already too late to protect him from getting emotionally attached

_My best defense, running to you_  
_I can't resist, take all you want from me_  
_Breaking slowly_

_Give it all to you_ ,  
_Reaching as I fall_ ,  
_It's already over now_ ,  
_Loving you again_

_It's already over, already over now_  
_You're what I reach for when I fall_  
_It's already over_

**Black, Black Heart - _David Usher_**

Peter decides that Stiles is his, no matter what happens

_Black, black heart why would you offer more_?  
_Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy_?  
_I'm on fire,_  
I'm rotting to the core,  
_I'm eating all your kings and queens_ ,  
_All your sex and your diamonds_

**So, This is the Way it Feels - _Soular_**

Peter realizes that Stiles actually makes him feel whole

_This is how you fall_

_This is the way it feels, to be happy_  
_This is the way it feels, to be satisfied_  
_This is the way it feels to be happy_  
_This is the way it feels_

**You are the One - _Shiny Toy Guns_**

Peter promises never to try leaving again

_You are the one_  
_You'll never be alone again_  
_You're more than in my head - you're more_

_Spin faster shouting out loud_  
_You can't steal what's paid for_  
_Such something hurting again_  
_Murder son she's painful_

_You so believe your own lies_  
_On my skin your fingers_  
_Runaway until the last time_  
_We're gonna lose forever_

**In the Air Tonight - _Phil Collins_**

Peter and Stiles are back together but everything is different now that they have admitted how much they love each other.

_I can feel it_ ,  
_Coming in the air tonight_ ,  
_Oh Lord_  
  _And I've been waiting for this moment_ ,  
_For all my life_  
_Oh Lord, Oh Lord_  
  
_Well, I remember,_  
I remember don't worry  
_How could I ever forget,_  
_It's the first time,_  
The last time we ever met

  **Beauty of the Dark - _Mads Langer_**

 Things work out, more or less

_The beauty of the dark,_  
  _is the beauty of you_  
_I dream of dreaming dreams of you_  
_But nightmares always block the view_  
_I can't sleep, no_

_The beauty of silence_  
_is the noise of no words_  
_When everything I listen for_  
_is here when you walk in the door tonight, yeah_


	2. Snuff Film Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficmix for my Teen Wolf/The Crow fusion story Snuff Film Hero. 
> 
> All songs are either about Stiles or from his POV. See the B-side for songs about everyone else.
> 
> “People once believed, that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can’t rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes the crow could bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.”

* * *

**[Listen to Snuff Film Hero Soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/lightning_skies/snuff-film-hero) **

* * *

  **Tracklist -**

**Working Class Hero - _Green Day_**

(Inspiration for fic title)

_As soon as you're born they make you feel small_  
_By giving you no time, instead of it all_  
_Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all_  
_A working class hero is something to be_  
_A working class hero is something to be_

**Help is on the Way - _Rise Against_**

Pre-fic, Gerard tortures Erica/Boyd/Stiles

_I have my mother's dreams,_  
_I have my father's eyes,_  
_You can't take that from me,_  
_Just go ahead and try._

-/-/-\\-\\-

_Can nobody save us?_  
_Will anyone try?_

-/-/-\\-\\-

_Help is on the way_  
_(They said, they said)_  
_Help is on the way_  
_(They said, they said)_  
  
_We were told just to sit tight,_  
_'Cause somebody will soon arrive._  
_Help is on the way._  
_But it never came!_  
_It never came!_

**O Death - _Jen Titus_**

Pre-fic, Gerard kills Erica/Boyd/Stiles

  _Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,_  
_Won't you spare me over til another year_  
  
_But what is this, that I can't see_  
_with ice cold hands taking hold of me_  
  
_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,_  
_who will have mercy on your soul_  
  
_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death_

**Rain - _Yoko Kanno_**

Ch. 1, Stiles wakes up

_I don't hear a sound_  
_Silent faces on the ground_  
_the quiet screams, but I refused to listen_

_If there is a Hell_  
_I'm sure this is how it smells_  
_I wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't_  
  
_Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain_  
_I walk in the rain, in the rain_  
_Am I right or am I wrong_  
_and is it here that I belong_  
  
_Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain_  
_I walk in the rain, in the rain_  
_Why do I feel so alone_  
_for some reason I think I'm home_

**Ain't No Grave - _Johnny Cash_**

Ch. 1, Stiles wakes up

_There ain't no grave can hold my body down_  
_There ain't no grave can hold my body down_  
_When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground_  
_Ain't no grave can hold my body down_

**Had Enough - _Breaking Benjamin_**

Ch.2, The call to Gerard

_The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners._  
_Things couldn't get much worse._  
_I've had it up to here, you know your end is near._  
  
_You had to have it all,_  
_Well have you had enough?_  
_You greedy little bastard,_  
_You will get what you deserve._  
_When all is said and done,_  
_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life._  
_You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down._  
_I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind._  
_You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind._

**Immortal - _Adema_**

Ch. 2/4/5, Fight!

_There's nowhere you could hide before you die_  
_Why won't you face me?_  
_I can see the fear that's in your eyes_  
_Where will you run?_  
_Where will you hide?_  
_I see the blood drip from your eyes_  
_Who will survive? Let's get it on_  
_And we'll fight_  
  
_I know who you are_  
_The leader of lost souls_  
_You can't kill me_  
_I'm immortal_  
_I'm not afraid to die_  
_My soul will travel on_  
_You can't kill me_  
_I'm immortal_

**Not Meant for Me - _Wayne Static_**

Ch. 3, Herald of things getting much worse

_The jury is coming_  
_Coming to tear me apart_  
_All this bitching and moaning_  
_Come on it's on_  
  
_I'm trapped in this world_  
_Lonely and fading_  
_Heartbroke and waiting_  
_For you to come_  
_We are stuck in this world_  
_That's not meant for me_  
_For me_

**Cold (But I'm Still Here) - _Evans Blue_**

Ch. 4, Gerard, Kanima and Flashbacks

_Hello,_  
_I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster_  
_Can you feel my trigger hand,_  
_Moving further down your back?_  
_When you hide, hide inside that body_  
_but just remember that when I touch you,_  
_the more you shake, the more you give away_  
  
_Cold, but I'm still here,_  
_Blind, 'cause I'm so blind,_  
_Say never, we're far from comfortable this time_  
_Cold, now we're so cold,_  
_Mine, and you're not mine, say never_  
_We're far from obvious this time_  
  
_Wait,_  
_Another minute here, time will kill us after all_  
_Now can you feel its second hand,_  
_Wrapped around your neck_

 -/-/-\\-\\-

Ch. 4, Allison

_You're so endearing, you're so beautiful,_  
_Well, I don't look like they do, and I don't love like they do_  
_but I don't hate like they do_ ,  
_am I ever on your mind?_

**Tonight & The Rest of My Life - _Nina Gordon_**

Ch. 6, Daybreak

_Down to the earth I fell_  
_With dripping wings_  
_Heavy things won't fly_  
_And the sky might catch on fire_  
_And burn the axis of the world_  
_That's why I prefer a sunless sky_  
_To the glittering and stinging in my eyes_

_I feel so light_  
_This is all I want to feel tonight_  
_I feel so light_  
_Tonight and the rest of my life_

**Gunslinger - _Avenged Sevenfold_**

Ch. 6, Going Home

_But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you_

_I reach towards the sky, I've said my goodbyes_  
_My heart's always with you, now_  
_I won't question why so many have died_  
_My prayers have made it through, yeah_  
_'Cause with all these things we do_  
_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_


	3. Snuff Film Hero B-Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-Side Soundtrack for my Teen Wolf/The Crow fusion fic 'Snuff Film Hero'
> 
> Each song is annotated with the character it's about. Tracks are in order of character appearance in the fic.
> 
> “People once believed, that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can’t rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes the crow could bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.”

* * *

**[Listen to Snuff Film Hero (B-Side)](http://8tracks.com/lightning_skies/snuff-film-hero-b-side) **

* * *

**Tracklist -**

**No Fear (Single Version) - _The Rasmus_**

Erica

 _Girl,_  
_You lived your life like a sleeping swan_  
_Your time has come_  
_To go deeper_  
  
_Girl,_  
_Your final journey has just begun_  
_Your destiny chose the reaper_  
  
_No Fear_  
_Destination Darkness_  
_No Fear_  
_Destination Darkness_  
_No Fear_

**Who Wants to Live Forever - _Queen_**

Boyd

 _There's no time for us,  
There's no place for us,  
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us.  
  
Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever.....?  
There's no chance for us,  
It's all decided for us,_  
_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us._  
  
_Who wants to live forever,_  
_Who dares to love forever,_  
_When love must die._

**Save You - _Simple Plan_**

Deaton

 _Take a breath_ ,  
_I pull myself together_  
_Just another step, until I reach the door_  
_You'll never know, the way, it tears me up inside to see you_  
_I wish that I could tell you something_ ,  
_To take it all away_  
  
_Sometimes I wish I could save you_ ,  
_And there're so many things that I want you to know_  
_I won't give up till it's over_  
_If it takes you forever, I want you to know_  
  
_When I hear your voice_  
_It's drowning in a whisper_  
_You're just skin and bones_ ,  
_There's nothing left to take_  
_And no matter what I do, I can't make you feel better_

**Destroyed - _Within Temptation_**

Hunters

 _It's so easy to destroy and condemn_ ,  
_The ones you do not understand_  
_Do you ever wonder if it's justified_?  
_It's so easy to destroy and condemn_ ,  
_The ones you do not understand_  
_In your life why didn't you ever try?_

**Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums - _A Perfect Circle_**

Gerard

 _I’ll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons_  
_I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason_  
_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices, son_  
_They're one in the same, I must isolate you…_  
_Isolate and save you from yourself …_

**Wasted Time (S-Mix) - _Fuel_**

Sheriff

 _Ahh, here comes alone again_  
  
_Everything's broken_ ,  
_Everything's vacant_ ,  
_Everything's wasted time again_  
_Sentiments hopeless_ ,  
_Innocence jaded_ ,  
_Everything's wasted time again_

**Hurricane - _30 Seconds to Mars_**

Derek

 _No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_ ,  
_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe_ ,  
_No matter how many nights did you lie wide awake_  
_to the sound of the poison rain_

 _Where did you go?_  
_Where did you go?_  
_Where did you go...?_

 _(Heartbeat,_  
_A heartbeat,_  
_I need a heartbeat,_  
_A heartbeat)_

 _Tell me, would you kill to save a life?_  
_Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?_  
_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_  
_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

**The Gravedigger's Song - _Mark Lanegan Band_**

Isaac

 _Through my heart flows sleep_  
_And the dark, heavy rain_  
_Where the gravedigger's song is sung_  
_You've been torturing me_  
  
_Tout est noir, mon amour ( French: Everything is black, my love)_  
_Tout est blanc (Everything is white)_  
_Je t'aime, mon amour (I love you, my love)_  
_Comme j'aime la nuit (I like the night)_  
  
_Love, is the medicine good?_  
_Is the crow flying eight miles high_  
_Over wire and wood?_

**Sillyworld - _Stone Sour_**

Peter

 _Peace is just two fingers now,_  
_Peace was just a phase_  
_When someone put it on a shirt,_  
_You knew to count the days_  
_So take those fingers,  
Tape 'em up and shove 'em up your ass and carry on_  
_but don't try it now cause peace is gone_

**Dear Angel - _April Sixth_**

Scott

 _As I sit here alone, oh,_  
_Just thinking about everything that you said._  
_But, since I'm alone.._  
_Well, maybe after all, I was better off dead._  
_'Cause without you, my life's gone down._  
_What do I do when I find myself wanting to die?_

 _I bleed for the second time tonight,_  
_Holding the love that's in my mind._  
_If only my love could be with you._  
_If only this pain, this pain died too._

**Protege Moi (French) - _Placebo_**

Allison

 _C'est le malaise du moment ( This is the discomfort of the moment)_  
_L'épidémie qui s'étend ( The expanding epidemic)_  
_La fête est finie on descend ( The party is over we descend)_  
_Les pensées qui glacent la raison ( Thoughts that chill reason)_  
_Paupières baissées, visage gris ( Downcast eyes, face gray)_  
_Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit ( Ghosts arise from our bed)_  
_On ouvre le loquet de la grille ( The latch of the gate is opened)_  
_Du taudis qu'on appelle maison ( The slum called home)_

 _Protect me from what I want_  
_Protect me from what I want_  
_Protect me from what I want_  
_Protect me_  
_Protect me_

**Not Enough - _Flaw_**

 Chris

 _Wake up your life_  
_You may never get the chance to make things right_  
_Rather than lie_  
_Take a moment to reflect on what's gone by_  
_It's a mistake_  
_There's no reason I should be so full of guilt_  
_Significant break_  
_So you severed all the ties that we have built_

-/-/-\\-\\-

 _All mixed up inside_  
_And it's easy to forget what we should be_  
_It's useless to hide_  
_I can see to the heart of your insecurity_  
_All of this time_  
_Blaming others for the cause of what we've lost_  
_Nothing sublime_  
_I must overcome no matter what the cost_


	4. Red Hoodlum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd - Red Hood Fanmix
> 
> Upbeat angry songs for an undead vigilante with a bat shaped chip on his shoulder when he has a good day. Because some days you bare your teeth in anger and sometimes you can actually smile.

 

 

 

* * *

[ **Listen to Red Hoodlum** ](http://8tracks.com/lightning_skies/red-hoodlum)

* * *

  
**I Hate Everyone** \- Get Set Go  
_All the people on the street, I hate you all  
__And the people that I meet, I hate you all_  
_And the people that I know, I hate you all_  
_And the people that I don’t, I hate you all_  
_Oh, I hate you all_

  
**Still Counting** \- Volbeat  
_Counting all the assholes in the room  
Well I’m definitely not alone, well I’m not alone_

_  
_**Psycho** \- Puddle of Mudd  
_Maybe I’m the one_  
_Maybe I’m the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)_  
_Maybe I’m the one_  
_Maybe I’m the one who is the paranoid Flake-oh_

_  
_**I Can’t Decide** \- Scissor Sisters  
_I’m not a gangster tonight_  
_Don’t want to be a bad guy_  
_I’m just a loner baby_  
_And now you’re gotten in my way_

**Happy Song** \- Liam Lynch  
_Welcome to my happy place, now get your shit and leave_

**  
Gives You Hell** \- All-American Rejects  
_And truth be told I miss you_  
_And truth be told I’m lying_  
_When you see my face_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

**  
Augen Auf! (Open Your Eyes!)** \- OOMPH!  
_Translated -_  
_ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN!_  
_Ready or not, I’m coming!_  
_Ready or not, I’m coming!_  
_Ready or not, I’m coming!_  
_Pray to God, I’m coming!_  
_Hide your soul._  
****

**  
Paper Planes** \- MIA  
_Some, some, some I, some I murder_  
_Some I, some I let go_  
_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)_  
_And (KKKAAAA CHING!)_  
_And take your money_  
****

**  
Handlebars** \- Flobats  
_Have ‘em all killed by assassination_  
_I can make anybody go to prison_  
_Just because I don’t like them_  
_And I can do anything with no permission_  
_I have it all under my command_

_  
_**Time to Pretend** \- MGMT  
_This is our decision to live fast and die young._  
_We’ve got the vision, now let’s have some fun._  
_Yeah it’s overwhelming, but what else can we do?_  
_Get jobs in offices and wake up for the morning commute?_

**  
Minority** \- Green Day  
_I pledge allegiance to the underworld_  
_One nation underdog_  
_There of which I stand alone_  
_A face in the crowd_  
_Unsung, against the mold_  
_Without a doubt_  
_Singled out_  
_The only way I know_

**  
For All These Times Son, For All These Times** \- Lostprophets  
_Feelings that will never leave you_  
_Never make you change your mind,_  
_You gotta make it out past this one_  
_Always the wrong place at the wrong time._


	5. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is flowers and rainbows in the Batcave. The Batfam has a lot of relationship problems and issues with their Batdad.
> 
> Songs for the bad days and the big fights.

 

* * *

[ **Listen to Daddy Issues** ](http://8tracks.com/lightning_skies/daddy-issues)

* * *

 

  **You Got it Wrong** \- The Rasmus  
_When you found me on the street_  
 _Did you think you rescued me?_  
 _Bet you thought without you I would die_ ****

**  
Blood** \- In This Moment  
_I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me  
I hate you for every time you ever bled for me_ ****

**  
Perfect** \- Simple Plan  
_I’m never gonna be good enough for you_  
 _Can’t pretend that_  
 _I’m alright_  
 _And you can’t change me_ ****

**  
Not Enough** \- Flaw  
_Tried my hardest with the best of me_  
 _But it was not enough_  
 _Tried to give you what was left of me_  
 _But it was not enough_ ****

**  
Father of Mine** \- Everclear  
_I was ten years old_  
 _Doing all that I could_  
 _It wasn’t easy for me to be a scared white boy in a black neighborhood_ ****

**  
Little Lion Man** \- Mumford  & Sons  
_But it was not your fault but mine_  
 _And it was your heart on the line_  
 _I really fucked it up this time_  
 _Didn’t I, my dear?_ ****

**  
That’s My Boy** \- VAST  
_That’s my boy_  
 _American son_  
 _Hope I’m not around when he gets the idea to buy a gun_

_  
_**Emotionless** \- Good Charlotte  
_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_  
 _But those are just a long lost memory of mine_  
 _I spent so many years learning how to survive_  
 _And I’m writing just to let you know I’m still alive_

_  
_**Had a Dad** \- Jane’s Addiction  
_If you see my dad_  
 _Tell him my brothers_  
 _All gone mad_  
 _They’re beating on each other_

_  
_**(I Hate) Everything About You** \- Three Days Grace  
_Every time we lie awake_  
 _After every hit we take_  
 _Every feeling that I get_  
 _But I haven’t missed you yet_

_  
_**Logical Song** \- Supertramp  
_And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable,_  
 _Clinical, intellectual, cynical._

_  
_**Fortunate Son** \- Chase Holfelder  
_Ooh, they send you down to war, Lord_  
 _And when you ask ‘em, “How much should we give?”_  
 _Ooh, they only answer “More! More! More!”, y'all_

_  
_**Cats in the Cradle** \- Cat Stevens  
_And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me_  
 _He’d grown up just like me_  
 _My boy was just like me_

  
**Still Fighting It** \- Ben Folds Five  
_Let me tell you what_  
 _The years go on and_  
 _We're still fighting it, we're still fighting it_  
 _And you're so much like me_  
 _I'm sorry_

_  
_**Night After Night (In the Shadows)** \- The Rasmus  
_Like an angel you came_  
 _Every time when I prayed_  
 _Guardian of my dreams_  
 _Watching me when I sleep_  
 _Like an angel you came_  
 _Every time when I screamed_


	6. Rest in Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs of grief for Wally's death in Young Justice.

 

 

* * *

[ **Listen to Rest in Speed** ](http://8tracks.com/lightning_skies/rest-in-speed)

* * *

 

  **Yearbook** \- Hansen  
_'Cause I'm looking through the yearbook then I find that empty space_  
_There's a name without a picture, but I can't forget his face_  
_Tell me where did he go, I want to know_  
_Where did Johnny go?_  
_It says, "Picture unavailable" right here_  
_More than sad, it makes me mad to know somebody knows_  
_There's a lying in your silence. Tell me where did Johnny go?_  
_Poor Katie, she won't even speak his name_  
_None of us will ever be the same_  
_It's quiet in the halls, but I hear echoing off the walls._  
_The rumors of Johnny's mystery_

 

**Running Up That Hill** \- Placebo  
_And if I only could,_  
_Make a deal with God,_  
_And get him to swap our places,_  
_Be running up that road,_  
_Be running up that hill,_  
_Be running up that building,_  
_If I only could, oh..._  
  
_'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_  
_Let me steal this moment from you now._  
_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_  
_Let's exchange the experience, oh...'_

 

**Shadow of the Day** \- Linkin Park  
_I close both locks below the window_  
_I close both blinds and turn away_  
  
_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_  
_Sometimes goodbye's the only way  
_  
_And the sun will set for you_  
_The sun will set for you_  
  
_And the shadow of the day_  
_Will embrace the world in grey_  
  
_And the sun will set for you_

 

**What if the Storm Ends** \- Snow Patrol  
_What if this storm ends?_  
_And I don't see you_  
_As you are now_  
_Ever again_  
  
_The perfect halo_  
_Of gold hair and lightning_  
_Sets you off against_  
_The planet's last dance_  
  
_Just for a minute_  
_The silver forked sky_  
_Lit you up like a star_  
_That I will follow_  
  
_Now it's found us_  
_Like I have found you_  
_I don't want to run_  
_Just overwhelm me_  
  
_What if this storm ends?_  
_And leaves us nothing_  
_Except a memory_  
_A distant echo_

 

**Breath** \- Breaking Benjamin  
_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._  
_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._  
_I'm going all the way, get away, please._  
  
_You take the breath right out of me._  
_You left a hole where my heart should be._  
_You got to fight just to make it through,_  
_'cause I will be the death of you._  
  
_This will be all over soon._  
_Pour salt into the open wound._

 

**Flesh and Bone** \- Keaton Henson  
_And my body's weak_  
_I feel my heart giving up on me_  
_I'm worried it might just be_  
_My body's weak_  
_Feel my lungs giving up on me_  
_I'm worried it might just be_  
_Something my soul needs_  
_Something my soul needs_  
_Something my soul needs_  
  
_And I am more than this frame,_  
_I feel hurt and I feel shame_  
_I just wish you would feel the same_  
  
_And I am more than these bones_  
_I feel love, I feel alone_  
_I just wish you would come home_

 

**This is Gospel** \- Panic! at the Disco  
_This is gospel for the fallen ones_  
_Locked away in permanent slumber_  
_Assembling their philosophies_  
_From pieces of broken memories_

 

**See You Again** \- Wiz Khalifa  
_How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
_And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_  
  
_It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)_  
_We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)_  
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)_  
_When I see you again_

 

**Rain** \- Breaking Benjamin  
_Rain, rain go away,_  
_Come again another day,_  
_All the world is waiting for the sun._  
  
_Is it you I want or just the notion_  
_Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?_  
  
_Safe to say from here,_  
_You're getting closer now,_  
_We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be_

 

**Human** \- Christina Perri  
_I can fake a smile_  
_I can force a laugh_  
_I can dance and play the part_  
_If that's what you ask_  
_Give you all I am_  
  
_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
  
_But I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human_

 

**Brighter Side** \- OPM  
_Sometimes_  
_I forget that you're not here_  
_Can't believe it's been a year_  
_Since you flew away_  
_And I never got to say goodbye_  
_Good times_  
_Hangin' out til the break of dawn_  
_Listening to Bob_  
_And singin along_  
_Every little thing it's gonna be_  
_It's gonna be all right..._  
  
_I know that you're gonna fly_  
_Somewhere brighter on the other side_  
_And one day I'm gonna be there too_  
_Where the sun is shining and the water's blue_  
_I know that you're gonna fly_  
_Somewhere brighter on the other side_  
_I know you're somewhere where you're finally free_  
_You'll always be a part of me_  
_Like the moon is to the sea_  
  
_They say you don't know_  
_A good thing till it's gone_  
_But I got to say they're wrong_  
_I knew you were a good friend_  
_A good friend all along_  
_I wish the world wouldn't be so cold_  
_As to take such a beautiful soul_  
_But despite it all I know we gotta carry on_


	7. Robins: Flock Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of (mostly) upbeat songs about our favorite Batfam birdies.
> 
> Pretty much just an excuse to make people listen to 'Raised by Bats' because it is THE most perfect Batfam theme song

 

 

 

* * *

[ **Listen to Robins: Flock Together** ](http://8tracks.com/lightning_skies/robins-flock-together)

* * *

  **Raised by Bats** \- Voltaire  
_So we sleep all day and we rise at night_  
_And we spread our wings and take into the skies._  
_We do it all our way, live our lives like that_  
_And there’s no one here to fill our heads with lies._  
  
_And when the people all stop and stare_  
_And say, “Why you gotta be like that?”_  
_When the people all stop and stare_  
_And say, “Why you gotta dress like that?”_  
_When the people all stop and stare_  
_And say, “Why you gotta be like that?”_  
_I just punch them in the eye and I bite them on the thigh_  
_And I kick them in the ass where the sun don’t shine._  
_I look them in the eye and tell them_  
_I was raised by bats!_

 

**Here's to the Night** \- Eve 6  
_Here's to the nights we felt alive_  
_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_  
_Here's to goodbye_  
_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_  
  
_All my time is froze in motion_  
_Can't I stay an hour or two or more_  
_Don't let me let you go_  
_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

 

**Hey Oh Brother (Avicii vs Red Hot Chili Peppers vs Foo Fighters)** \- Shahar Varshal  
_[Avicii]_  
_Hey brother, there’s an endless road to re-discover._  
_Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_  
_There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do._  
  
_[Red Hot Chili Peppers]_  
_Come to decide that the things that I tried were in my life just to get high on._  
_When I sit alone, come get a little known_  
_But I need more than myself this time._  
_Step from the road to the sea to the sky, and I do believe that we rely on_  
_When I lay it on, come get to play it on_  
_All my life to sacrifice._  
  
_[Foo Fighters]_  
_Now I'm looking to the sky to save me_  
_Looking for a sign of life_  
_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_  
_I'm looking for a complication_  
_Looking 'cause I'm tired of lying_  
_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high._  
  
****

**Trouble** \- Hazen Street  
_So now that you're lying face-down in the concrete_  
_It seems to me that you didn't understand these streets_  
_No respect for me._  
_Well, you should think before you speak._  
_I ain't even gonna try to lie, you see_  
_I don't really like to start fights_  
_But I guess sometimes, I gotta be the bad guy._  
_That's why..._  
  
_No matter where we go, everybody say we start trouble. Not true._  
_It's just..._  
_Everywhere we go, trouble seems to find me, I know._  
_Everywhere we go, they say we're violent, I know._

 

**Learning to Fly** \- Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers  
_Well some say life will beat you down_  
_Break your heart, steal your crown_  
_So I've started out for God knows where_  
_I guess I'll know when I get there_  
  
_I'm learning to fly, around the clouds_  
_But what goes up must come down_

 

**The Boys are Back in Town** \- Thin Lizzie  
_Friday night they'll be dressed to kill_  
_Down at Dino's bar and grill_  
_The drink will flow and blood will spill_  
_If the boys want to fight, you'd better let them_  
  
_That jukebox in the corner blasting out my favorite song_  
_The nights are getting warmer, it won't be long_  
_It won't be long till summer comes_  
_Now that the boys are here again_  
  
_The boys are back in town_

 

**The Reckless and the Brave** \- All Time Low  
_Breaking out of a town called Suburbia_  
_I remember everybody always saying_  
_"Little brat, must be crazy, never make it_  
_In our vicious little world"_  
_Still I'm leaving_  
_Got a van, got a chance, got my dignity_  
_Got a dream, got a spark, got somewhere to be_  
_Take a breath, say goodbye_  
_To their precious little world_  
_(And say goodbye to me)_  
  
_So long live the reckless and the brave_  
_I don't think I want to be saved_  
_My song has not been sung_  
  
_And long live the fast times, so come what may_  
_I don't think I'll ever be saved_  
_Our song has not been sung_  
_Long live us_

 

**Brother** \- Lord Huron  
_How long have I known you, brother?_  
_Hundreds of lives, thousands of years_  
_How many miles have we wandered_  
_Under the sky, chasing our fear?_  
  
_Some kind of trouble is coming_  
_Don't know when, don't know what_  
_I will stand by you, brother_  
_'Til the daylight comes or I'm dead and gone_  
  
_I've shared my life with you, brother_  
_Since I recall, you've been my friend_  
_You say we're not like the others_  
_Still we must die, all things must end_  
  
_I know we can't stop what's coming_  
_But I will try, oh how I'll try_  
_Will you fight with me, brother_  
_One last time, one last fight_  
  
_Don't turn away, don't tell me that we're not the same_  
_We face the fire together, brothers 'til the end_  
_Don't run away, our time will come but not today_  
_I stand beside you, brother, with you 'til the end_

 

**Give Me the Beat Boys/Drift Away** \- The Doobie Brothers  
_Oh..Give me the Beat Boys to free my soul_  
_I wanna get lost in your rock 'n roll and drift away_  
_Beginning to think that I'm wasting time_  
_I don't understand the things I do_  
_The world outside looks so un-kind_  
_I'm countin' on you_  
_To carry me through...OH..._

 

**Night Vision Binoculars** \- Passenger  
 _I’m the boy that’s calling your house._  
 _I’m the boy that’s freaking you out._  
 _With my thermal flask of tea._  
 _Up there in your neighbour’s tree._  
  
_I’m the boy that’s crossing borders._  
 _I’m the boy with social disorders._  
 _I’m the boy with restraining orders._  
 _I’m the boy, yeah._  
  
_Cos I just wanna walk you home._  
 _I just wanna walk you home._  
 _And I know that’s it not right to creep._  
 _But I just wanna watch you sleep alone._  
  
_Cos I just wanna walk you home._  
 _I just wanna walk you home._

 

**Bats in the Belfrey** \- Dispatch  
 _I got bats in the belfry,_  
 _I'm in the kitchen, boiling society,_  
 _I'm in the open catching all the leaves,_  
 _We all see what we want_  
  
_I have a crazy idiosyncrasy,_  
 _It's affinity to serendipity,_  
 _and in this eternal epiphany,_  
 _No hypocrisy or duplicity_

 

**Blood Brothers** \- Ingrid Michaelson  
 _If you loved me would you hold onto my hand_  
 _If you loved me would you finally understand_  
 _That we're all blood, we're all blood, blood brothers_  
 _We're all blood, we're all blood, blood brothers_  
  
_What you need, what you need I need too_  
 _What you are, what you are I am too_  
 _'cause we're all the same under a different name_  
 _We're all blood, we're all blood, blood brothers_  
 _We're all blood, we're all blood, blood brothers_  


 

**_Die Young in the Cave (Bootie Edit) (Mumford & Sons vs Ke$ha)_** \- DJ MikeA  
 _[Ke$ha]_  
 _I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
 _Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_  
 _So while you're here in my arms_  
 _Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
  
_We're gonna die young_  
 _We're gonna die young_  
  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_[Mumford & Sons]_  
 _‘Cause I have other things to fill my time_  
 _You take what is yours and I'll take mine_  
 _Now let me at the truth_  
 _Which will refresh my broken mind_  
  
_So tie me to a post and block my ears_  
 _I can see widows and orphans through my tears_  
 _I know my call despite my faults_  
 _And despite my growing fears_  
  
_But I will hold on hope_  
 _And I won't let you choke_  
 _On the noose around your neck_  
  
_And I'll find strength in pain_  
 _And I will change my ways_  
 _I'll know my name as it's called again_  
  
_So come out of your cave walking on your hands_  
 _And see the world hanging upside down_  
 _You can understand dependence_  
 _When you know the maker's land_

 

**Long Forgotten Sons** \- Rise Against  
 _When cries for help go unanswered_  
 _And signal fires just burn and burn_  
 _We wonder if we're waiting here for nothing_  
 _'Cause our lips are sewn our ears are filled_  
 _With the constant drone of the unfulfilled_  
 _But we'll never fall if we stand for something_  
 _We stand for something_  
  
_We are the long forgotten sons_  
 _And daughters that don' belong to anyone_  
 _We are alone under this sun_  
 _We work to fix the work that you've undone_  
  
_Don't fall, I see lights in the distance_  
 _They're not far away_  
 _Stand up because the sky is turning gray_  
  
_There's hope in these footsteps of persistence_  
 _So don't go astray_  
 _These lights get closer everyday_


End file.
